


That kind of love

by roryteller



Category: Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: Evaan realizes, watching Leia slowly pack her bags, that she's waiting for something. Evaan knows what it is, and she wants it too, but she's not sure, even now, that she dares cross that line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two days ago, I (finally!) read this comic and fell in love with these two. Enjoy!

Evaan would probably have had a different opinion of Leia, had she met her sooner.

No, she'd never been a great fan of the Princess personally, in spite of her deep loyalty to the royal family, but she probably wouldn't have been so critical in a time of peace, or even with Leia's parents still alive. It's only the feeling that Leia is disrespecting their memory that allowed her to display her disapproval so openly.

But then, she'd never have had the chance to know Leia, had Alderaan survived.

And now Leia's entrusted her with a great responsibility, one she never asked for, one she's not sure she's ready for, but she's come to know Leia, to trust in her judgment, and she knows she's better than the other options—at least of those Leia knows well enough to trust. So she'll do it, and for her people's sake she won't fail.

All the same, it's with a heavy heart that she learns that Leia will be returning to the Rebellion and that she herself will not, that she watches Leia prepare for departure.

There's little enough to prepare—living on shipboard, even a princess travels light, and never really unpacks—but she suspects Leia of drawing it out intentionally.

_She's waiting for something._

Evaan has gotten, slowly and reluctantly, to the point of speaking her mind to Leia, of dropping the formalities which at first seemed only the proper respect for Alderaanian culture and now seems unnecessary, perhaps even disrespectful. Leia is a princess—every inch the princess—but she's also so much more.

Even now, though, now that Leia is waiting for something, even though Evaan has a pretty good idea what Leia is waiting for, she hesitates. Can she take this step? Should she? Maybe it would be presumptuous. Maybe Leia doesn't really want it.

She hesitates so long that Leia's actually checking the room one final time for some nonexistent bauble, unable to keep the pretense up much longer, when she puts a hand on Leia's shoulder. “Princess.”

Leia doesn't turn. “I thought we were past that.” Her voice is soft, disappointed.

“Sorry. Leia.”

This time, she turns around, looks Evaan in the eye. “What is it?”

Evaan takes a risk, steps closer, clearly in Leia's personal space now, hand still on Leia's shoulder, leans in, down a little in a way she hopes makes her intentions clear. “May I?”

Leia doesn't answer but leans into it, hands encircling Evaan's waist, closes her eyes, their lips almost touching...

And Evaan kisses her. Softly, then harder, a kiss that speaks of might-have-beens, of missed chances, of lost time and the small tragedies of war and duty.

And then Leia's lips are on her neck and Evaan is clutching at the white cloth of Leia's shirt and trying not to make a sound... and she grimaces and pulls away.

“I thought you were on a schedule,” says Evaan. “Someone will come looking for you, any minute now.”

“I could push it back... a few hours...” says Leia and her eyes are sad and Evaan regrets ever thinking of her as an ice princess because now she knows that Leia's way of facing the great tragedies of life is with anger, pushing her pain back so she can keep moving. In public she hides her sorrow, and the fact that she doesn't hide it now is the best possible sign of their new closeness.

Evaan kisses her again, softly, quickly now. “And have everyone know exactly why you did?”

Leia leans back, looks up into her eyes. “Do you really care that much about what they think?”

“What they think of me? No. But you should care what they think of you.” That's not the real reason for her refusal—she doesn't want to make this any harder than she already has. “You'll go, and you'll have the adventures you dream of, and you'll win this war.”

“Of course I will,” says Leia. “Did you ever doubt me?”

“Yes,” says Evaan with the quirk of a smile. “And I won't wait for you, and I don't expect you to wait for me, but I hope...”

“Yes?”

“I hope I see you again. So don't do something stupidly heroic and get yourself killed.”

“Stupid?” Leia frowns. “Evaan...”

“You like it when people stand up to you, you just about told me as much,” says Evaan.

“And _you_ like my heroism,” says Leia.

“Yes, but not when it puts you in danger. Take care of yourself, Leia, I mean it.”

Leia pulls her into a tight hug. “Same goes for you.”

Evaan sees Leia off, and she feels, not quite like her heart is breaking—it seems too soon to say that they're in that kind of love—but like she's losing another piece of home.


End file.
